


five times shane and ryan interact before they kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Five Plus One, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short Ficlet, i tried my best lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and the first time they actually do kiss.





	five times shane and ryan interact before they kiss

**1.** They meet first behind a desk at a company they both only half-like; Shane’s eyes are drooping and Ryan’s smile is forced (they can both see it reflected in the other), but they push it aside when the woman with them says, “Ryan, this is Shane. You’re going to be working on a series with each other for the next few weeks.” She goes away and they don’t really talk until it gets to filming, but they relax around each other a bit more than they do other people (and isn’t that odd).

 

 **2.** Ryan’s not really that big a fan of Shane at first, though if you were to ask him about it he would say something along the lines of, “I always thought Shane was great, don’t let them tell you otherwise,” but he really used to think like that. He thought Shane was arrogant and rude at first (mainly because he would always say that supernatural stuff wasn’t real and Ryan was an idiot for thinking it was). That mellowed with time, though, and if you’d known them for a long time or even not at all you would have said that they could never argue because they got along so well.

 

 **3.** It wasn’t always sunshine and rainbows with Shane, no matter how happy he seems; he’s got off days, sometimes, like most people do, but his are so much worse than the normal off day. He’s terrible on them, always angry, always irritable, spitting insults and only mellowing when there’s an offering of hot chocolate and sweet candles to be found.

 

 **4.** Let it be said that Ryan is no better on his off days. He is not the type to get angry; rather, he is the type to brood over something for hours on end, no matter how inconsequential it is in the grand scheme of life. The only person capable of breaking through the shell Ryan encloses himself in is Shane, these days, because apparently only Shane was capable of giving the kind of hug that Ryan liked.

 

 **5.** The first time they recorded an episode, Ryan was determined to not be scared by anything, and Shane was determined to do anything to scare him. It didn’t work out (but only for Shane. Ryan succeeded in not being scared of anything, even though he did almost scream a few times). Shane pouted for weeks after that, and, since it was leading up to Halloween, he would place all kinds of noise-emitting objects on Ryan’s desk just to make him scream. It didn’t work.

 

**+1.** The first time they kissed, Shane was his obnoxiously cool self and Ryan was his unusually calm self. They were in what was a supposedly haunted house, but nothing was odd or off about it. The floorboards didn’t even creak, for God’s sake! It meant that Ryan wasn’t scared and Shane was just as calm as usual. The only thing that even remotely freaked him out was when Shane casually asked, “Hey, can I kiss you?” as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

 

“Um, sure,” Ryan had said stupidly, and then Shane’s lips had been on his own, soft, oh-so-smooth and a fire had begun raging in his belly, a fire that he didn’t think would ever go out. He pulled away, and the fire was suddenly doused, and Ryan said, “Hey, you know what? I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

 

As if it was some invisible request for more, Shane joined their lips again. The fire in his belly restarted.


End file.
